


Cashmere

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shopping, Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean Winchester sits patiently outside the dressing room waiting for Cas to finish trying on his sweater. When the angel steps out, Dean thinks he looks so good that he can't wait till they get home to slam him hard. The dressing rooms have never been so fun.





	Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing smut, please give me feedback. Love you all.

Dean looked like the typical boyfriend/husband. He was sitting in an armchair, surrounded by bags as his significant other was trying on clothes. Castiel peaked out of the dressing room and waved for Dean to come closer. Dean stood slowly then walked over to see Cas in the sweater and underwear. Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded,  
“It looks good babe,” he said then raised his eyebrows while looking his boyfriend up and down. Castiel smiled and nodded,  
“Looks nice buuuuut…. It’s expensive. It’s cashmere soooo…” he trailed off slowly. Dean looked around to make sure the dressing room was empty before pushing Castiel back into the room. He locked the door, pushed Cas into the wall, and slammed their lips together.  
“I think it would look best on the ground,” Dean growled into Cas’s ear, who bit his bottom lip. They kept kissing, tongues tangled, hands roaming, hearts racing. Dean slipped the sweater off over Castiel’s head. Cas’s finger fumbled trying to unbutton Dean’s shirt, lips still locked. Cas flung Dean’s shirt off and ran his hands all over the hunter’s bare chest. Dean smiled against Cas’s mouth as they tore at his leather belt. The Winchester pulled his pants down to his ankles as Castiel dropped to his knees. Cas looked up at Dean with his big blue eyes shining. He kissed around the waist band of Dean’s boxers before pulling them down and smiling. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair before the angel took the cock into his mouth. Dean threw his head back and let a soft moan escape. That sound got Cas excited and he took every inch down his throat. Dean took a fistful of the angel’s dark hair, trying not to be too loud. Castiel was backed against the wall so he couldn’t pull away from Dean even if he wanted to. Dean thrusted back and forth, bringing Cas to tears every time he was gagged by Dean’s dick. Finally, Dean got Castiel up and began kissing him once again. Dean pulled his own pants off completely before pulling Castiel’s blue boxers down to his ankles. Now it was his turn to return the favor. He got down on his knees and took all of Cas’s cock into his mouth. Cas let out a moan,  
“Fuuuuck,” he let out quietly. Right about that time, a woman spoke up.  
“You still doing okay back here sir?” the woman asked. Dean stopped for a second but quickly returned to his blow job. He loved making Cas stumble through his sentence, trying not to moan at all.  
“Uhh… Y-Yeah. My boyfriend ran to the bathroom so I’m gonna be a minute more,” Castiel managed to get out even with Dean licking up and down his dick. Castiel smacked Dean’s head, which made him stop.  
“Alright,” the woman said slowly, “Well just let me know when you make your decision.” Castiel heard the woman’s heels clack on the wood floor until she was gone. Dean stood up and smacked Cas upside the head.  
“Don’t smack me bitch,” he said with a serious look on his face. Cas smiled,  
“Shut up,” he pulled Dean close and kissed him hard before pulling the Winchester’s tight black shirt off. Castiel leaned over a chair while Dean fished a condom out of his wallet and put it on hastily. Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s lower back and slowly slid his cock inside the angel. Castiel began to let out a moan but Dean stifled it with his hand. He grabbed Cas’s shoulder’s and began to thrust in and out, nice and slow. He began to get faster and harder with every pump. Castiel let out little whines and whimpers with each time Dean plunged his cock into the angel’s tight hole. Dean got faster and faster and soon enough he was cumming inside Cas. He pulled out and got to his knees to suck on Castiel until he finished. When he did, the liquid squirted into Dean’s throat and he swallowed the angel’s warm cum. When they finished, the men got dressed and Dean smiled at Cas.  
“Well that was fun,” he winked at Cas and chewed on his sweet, minty gum. “Grab your uh, sweater and let’s go.”  
“But it’s expensive babe,” Cas said in a soft voice. Dean kissed Cas’s forehead,  
“You’re worth it,” he smiled the opened the door and grabbed the bags. Castiel followed close behind and smiled at the nice woman who checked them out. He loved the thrill of fucking in public, and he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
